nexonfandomcom-20200214-history
Titles
Achieving certain conditions will reward the character with a title. Titles, when applied, can change the character's stats, with the potential to be beneficial or detrimental. ---- Normal titles: the Adult- Character's age is 18 or higher. (Will+15, Dex+3,Luck -5) the All-Knowing- Character's age is 30 or higher. (Int+20, Dex+20,Will-30, Maximum HP -5,Maximum MP -5) the Old- Character's age is 40 or higher. (Int+35, Dex+10,Will -40, Str -5,Maximum HP -10, Maximum MP -10) the Reborn- Character has been reborn at least once. (Str+6, Dex+6, Int+6, Will+6, Luck+6) the Bear Slayer at 10- Killed any bear at the age of 10. (Str+5, Dex+5, Int+5, Will+5, Luck+5) who Almost Slayed a Bear at 10- Killed any bear at the age of 11. (Str+3, Dex+3, Int+3, Will+3, Luck+3, Maximum HP+3, Maximum MP+3) the Bear Slayer with a Single Blow- Kill any bear with a single hit. (Str+30, Maximum HP+5,Int-20, Luck-20) the Bear Slaer with Bare Hands- Kill any bear without using any weapon. (Str+10, Will+5, Int-20) the Golem Slayer- Kill any Golem. (Str+10, Dex+10, Maximum HP+5, Maximum MP-15) the Golem Slayer with a Single Blow- Kill any Golem with a single hit. (Str +30,Max HP +5,Int -20, Luck -20) the Succubus Slayer- Kill any Succubus. (Int+7, Maximum MP+8, Maximum HP-10, Maximum Stamina-2) the Ogre Slayer- Kill any Ogre. (Dex+10, Maximum HP+15, Maximum MP-10) who was Knocked out by a Fox at 17- Get killed by a fox at the age of 17. (Protection+3, Will-10, INT-10) who Reached level 50 at 10- Be level 50 at the age of 10. (Str+20, Will+10, Luck+10, Maximum Stamina-10, Int-20, DEX-20) who Seduced Succubus- Successfuly use Control of Darkness on a Succubus. (Maximum MP+10, Int+20, Dex+20, Luck+20, Defence-5, Protection-5) who exposed Siren's Idenity/who Took off Siren's Mask- Perform a critical smash on a Siren. (Maximum HP+10, Dex+10, Luck+10, Defence-5) the Strong- Level up when STR is higher than 200. (Str+20, Dex-5, Int-20 ) the Crafty- Level up when DEX is higher than 200. (Dex+20, Int-5) the Wise- Level up when INT is higher than 200. (Int+20, Dex+10, Str-15) the Tanker- Get killed by a monster, which initially targeted your party member in a dungeon. (Maximum HP+20, Maximum MP-20, Int-20, Dex -20) who Experienced Death- Survive an attack of over 500 damage. (Defence+5, Maximum HP+5, Int-30, Dex-30, Maximum Stamina-5) who Transcended Death- Survive an taack of over 1000 damage. (Defence+6, Maximum HP+6, Int-20, Dex-20, Maximum Stamina-10) the Fire Arrow- Successfuly perform a critical attack using a fire arrow. (Dex+5, Int+5, Maximum Stamina+5, Str-5, Maximum MP-5) the Butterfinger- Fail at gathering any meterial 10 times in a row. (Protection+5, Dex-20, Luck-20) the Hungry- Talk to Simon when max stamina is less than 50%, and wearing a newbie cloth with zero durability. (Maximum HP+10, Maximum MP+10, Maximum Stamina+10, Will-10, Luck-10) The Luxurios- Talk to Simon wearing over 500k worth of equipments. (Will+10, Luck+5, Maximum HP-5, Maximum MP-5, Maximum Stamina-5) the Experienced- Clear Rabbie Basic while having a golden egg in your inventory, without cracking it. (Dex+10, Will+10, Maximum HP-10, Defence-2) who saw the Library Ghost- Enter the dunbarton library holding a special pass at midnight sharp. (Maximum MP+10, INT+10, Maximum HP-20, Will-10, LUK-10) King of Fishing- Catch a "Fresh-Water Huge Predator Fish" over 150cm at the Tir Chonaill fishing site. (Protection+3, Will+20, Luck+20, Maximum HP-20, Maximum MP-20, Maximum Stamina-20) the Marine Aspirant '''- Ride a ship between Iria and Uladh Continent ten times. (Str+10, Will+10, Maximum HP-20, Maximum MP-20, Maximum Stamina-20) '''the Lucky Guy/Girl- Obtain more than 2k gold from Huge Lucky Finish. (Luck+20) is Ferghus's friend- Have Ferghus completely fail the repair of an item of that cost over 5,000G and has its durability over 10. (Str+10, Will+30, Maximum Stamina+10, Luck-30) who is Married to...- Be married. Title won’t be available when users are divorced. (When the spouse is at the same map: Max HP+10, Max MP+10, Max Stamina+10) the Beta Tester- Player has participated in the closed beta. (Maximum Stamina+10, LUK+20) the Lazy- Talk to cheif Duncan while doing Deian's Part Time Job. (Maximum Stamina+15, Will-10 ) the Diligent- Successfully complete one part-time job quests 100 times. (Will+25) the King of Diligence- Successfully complete one part-time job quests 10000 times in a row. (Maximum Stamina+50, Will+20, LUK+20 , STR-20, Maximum HP-20) the Noob Elemental Master- Learn Firebolt, Icebolt, and Lightningbolt. (Maximum MP+10) the Elemental Master- Learn Fireball, Ice Spear, and Thunder. (Maximum MP+20, INT+20, Defence+3, STR-10, DEX-10) Mainstream related titles: Seal breaker of the other world- Break the seal door to Tir Na Nog. (Will+10, Maximum HP+10, Maximum MP+10, Maximum Stamina+10, Str-5, Dex-5, Int-5) who Saved the Goddess- Compelete the Generation 1 mainstream. (Will+20, Luck+20, Minimum Damage+1, Maximum Damage+1, Maximum MP+10) Protector of Erinn- Complete the Generation 3 mainstream. (Maximum HP+10, Maximum MP+10 , Maximum Stamina+10, Int+15, Dex+15) the Dugald Aisle Seal Breaker- Str +10, Int +10, Will +40, Dex +10, Critical +10. (Number Total Skill Ranks over 20) the Ciar Dungeon Seal Breaker- Max Damage+10, Obtain First Aid Skill E Rank. (Must be over STR 35) the Rabbie Dungeon Seal Breaker- Max Stamina +20, Max MP +20, Max HP +20, Obtain Windmill Skill E Rank. (Must be over Level 35) the Math Dungeon Seal Breaker- Minimum Damage +5, Maximum Damage +5,Dex +10, Luck +10, Obtain Music Knowledge Skill C Rank. (Must have number of over D skill ranks of Playing Instrument, Compose, and Music Theory) the Bangor Seal Breaker- Dex +30, Will +20, Max HP +10, Max Stamina +10, Max MP -10) (Must have number of total skill ranks over 13 of Archery Skills) the Fiodh Dungeon Seal Breaker- Str +20, Will +10, Luck +5, Max HP +30, Dex -5. (Must have number of total titles over 18) the South Emain Macha Seal Breaker- Dex +30, Int +15, Will +5, Max MP +25, Str -5. (Level must be 4 times higher than the character's age) the North Emain Macha Seal Breaker- Dex +25, Int +20, Will +10, Max MP +30, Str -10. (Level must be 4 times higher than the character's age) Skill master titles: To obtain the following titles you must acheave a rank 1 of the following skills: Defense Master- (Defence+5, Maximum HP+10, Maximum Stamina+10, INT-10, LUK-10) Smash Master- 0Maximum Stamina+20, STR+20, LUK+20,Protection-10, DEX-20 ) Counterattack Master - (Maximum Stamina+30, INT+20, DEX+20 ,Maximum MP-30, STR-20) Windmill Master - (Protection(%)+3, Will+10, LUK+10 ,Maximum HP-20, STR-10) Arrow Revolver Master - (Maximum HP+20, DEX+20, Will+20 Defence-5, STR-10, LUK-10) Lightningbolt Master- (Maximum MP+30, STR+10, INT+10 Maximum HP-10, LUK-10) Firebolt Master - (Maximum MP+30, INT+10, DEX+10 ,STR-10, LUK-10) Icebolt Master - (Maximum MP+20, INT+15, DEX+15 ,STR-20) Healing Master - (Maximum MP+30, STR+10, INT+10 ,Maximum Stamina-20, Will-10) Fireball Master- (Maximum MP+50, INT+20, Will+20 ,Maximum Stamina-10, LUK-30) Thunder Master- (Maximum MP+40, INT+30, DEX+20 ,Maximum HP-20, STR-20) Close Combat Master- (Maximum HP+20, Maximum Stamina+20, STR+10 ,INT-10, LUK-20) Long Ranged Combat Master - (Maximum HP+20, Maximum Stamina+30, DEX+20 ,STR-20, Will-20) Critical Hit Master - (Maximum HP+30, Maximum Stamina+20, Will+20 ,Defence-5, Protection-5) Magnum Shot Master- (Maximum HP+10, DEX+20, LUK+20 ,Protection-10, STR-10, Will-10) Weaving Master- (Maximum Stamina+20, STR+10, DEX+20 ,DEX-10, LUK-20) Refining Master- (Maximum Stamina+30, STR+10, Will+20 ,DEX-10, LUK-20) Herbology Master- (Defence+2, Protection+2, STR+20 DEX-10, LUK-10 ) Cloth Design Master- (DEX+30, Will+20 ,STR-20, INT-20) Blacksmith Master- (DEX+30, Will+10, LUK+10 Maximum HP-30, Maximum MP-30 ) Potion Creation Master- *Defence+3, Protection+3, Maximum MP+30 ,STR-10, LUK-10 ) Fishing Master- (INT+10, DEX+20, LUK+10 ,Maximum HP-20, Maximum Stamina-20 ) Musical Instrument Play Master- (INT+20, DEX+10, Will+20 ,Maximum MP-20, Maximum Stamina-20 ) Enchant Master- (Maximum MP+20, INT+20, LUK+10,STR-10, Will-10) Ice Spear Master- (Maximum MP+30, INT+20, LUK+20 ,Maximum HP-20, Maximum Stamina-20 ) Mirage Missile Master - (Maximum MP+20, INT+15, DEX+15,STR-10, Will-10) Final Hit Master- (Maximum HP+20, Maximum Stamina+20, STR+15, DEX+5, Will+15, Maximum MP-30, Protection-5) Paladin/Dark Knight transformation titles: Paladin Transform into Paladin White Knight Transform into White Knight Holy Knight Transform into Holy Knight Champion Transform into Champion Dark Knight Transform into Dark Knight Black Knight Transform into Black Knight Chaos Knight Transform into Chaos Knight Infra Black Transform into Infra Black